


My Love is Yours

by allydyosei



Series: Everything has Changed [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, prequel to A Sudden Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cleaning duty turned out to be treasure hunting when she stumbled on her supposedly lost item. As soon as she took and showed it to her husband, it made them remember something memorable.</p><p>#412Domestic</p><p>(Prequel to A Sudden Change)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san! I only own the plot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! it's been a while for me since I last wrote for KnB. I did this for AkaFuri Domestic Event since I was invited by a writer in ffnet and i'll post this there after. Also, some of the WIPs i have in Kpop and Knb will be finished as i get my motivation back so i might focus on other fandoms like K, Free and Psycho Pass.
> 
> comments/reviews are very much appreciated (please don't be rude)

 It was a still new thing for both of them, this married life. Even though they lived together for three years due to being struggling university students back then, and neither one of them made an effort to move out of their shared home as they eventually got jobs on their second year living with each other. Despite that, it was a strange and unfamiliar concept to them was marriage and it gave a whole new meaning in their lives ever since their exchange of vows a few months prior.

The only difference it made to their lives is that they are now officially a couple in papers and will be spending their remaining lives with one another but the easy companionship they had still stayed, making it only stronger as time passed.

It was only another day for Seijuro, making her way up to the spare bedroom upstairs that makeshift as a storage room for their things and she only decided to clean it after almost a year of neglecting it. She opened her door and coughed as dust flew from the room, her red eyes scanning the very dusty room before she started to clean the walls. Then she went to sweep the floor and dusted the furniture and their contents. A few hours later, she wiped her forehead as she was done cleaning, her face looked proud in doing this all herself in a few short hours. Seijuro then decided to explore the items hidden in the room.

So far, all that the redhead could find are some old school books and clothes. When she rummaged through the photo albums, some shiny fell as she picked up an album and her hands went to the item that fell. She held it in close to her face and Seijuro’s mind registered that it was her necklace that she thought she lost years ago, a gift from Kouki before he left for a two-year exchange student program in Austria back in university before their shared living arrangement.

The necklace was a thin silver chain with a metal pendant shaped as a bird’s feather in the middle. A smile lifted from her lips at it before she pocketed it and went downstairs as she heard her husband humming in the living room.

Kouki’s brown eyes looked up from his work when he heard her footstep descending the stairs and stood up and walked towards the foot of the stairs, waiting with his hands held out to her.

An eyebrow rose on her head at the brunette’s somewhat sappy and cheesy gesture and took his hand to indulge him and hummed in amusement as he kissed her hand.

“Are we enacting Cinderella, Kouki? It’s only three in the afternoon, not ten minutes before midnight.” her eyes sparkled in mischief.

“Maybe except that you’re not a princess, Sei.” he told her

“Then what am I?”

“An Empress, my love.”

His wife laughed, entwining their hands together and went to sit on the sofa, leaning her head on his shoulder, a content sigh escaped from her. He then let his own head rest on top of hers, his eyes staring at the simple white-gold wedding band on Seijuro’s left ring finger and fingering it idly.

They stayed like that for a moment and Seijuro searched her pockets before taking out the necklace and placed it on Kouki’s hand, making him look at her in question.

“I actually found it among the photo albums on the storage room. I was relieved that it wasn’t lost, you know that it was, _is_ important to me since you gave it to me.”

 

**Flashback**

Kouki strolled around the area aimlessly, knowing that his girlfriend wouldn’t be out of her class in another hour. He knew that their anniversary is today and he doesn’t have anything to give her! The brunette kicked the ground in frustration and started to look at the shop windows for anything that will catch his eye.

So far, in his search, most of the things he saw are either expensive or doesn’t suit Seijuro at all. As he was to give up, he saw a necklace displayed on the window. It has a thin, delicate silver chain and in the middle was a white metal designed as a feather. For some unknown reason, Kouki thought that it was perfect for her and checked the price tag. He went inside and purchased the necklace.

When he met up with Seijuro later, he kissed her as he handed the gift. The petite girl looked surprised at the small envelope in her hand before lifting her face up to stare at him in confusion.

He scratched his cheek in embarrassment, “Happy anniversary, Sei. Uh, it’s actually today, right?”

She nodded and took out a blue wrapped box from her bag and handed it to Kouki. Both of them opened their gifts at the same time. Kouki was astonished as he saw a ruby studded ear piercing while Seijuro smiled as she caught sight of the necklace.

“I didn’t expect this one but thank you, Sei! I’ll put it on my ear now.” Kouki said as he fumbled as he tried the piercing on his left ear.

Seijuro appraised his face with the new piercing on, commenting that it gave him a slight bad boy look. The boy blushed at her compliment before stuttering out if she liked the jewelry. She made a motion for him to put it on her neck in answer.

He gently put it on her and took a step back when she turns to face him with the necklace on. The only thought that goes inside his mind is that it really suits her, the white pendant complimenting on her pale skin, making it her ethereal.

 

**End of Flashback**

The brunette fingered the feather in reverence as he reminisce that memory.

“You know,” he started, “when I first saw that necklace, my immediate thought was ‘It‘ll look good on Sei.’ But it seems I underestimate its simple design will make you look like an angel.”

She gave him a loving smile at his confession and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad that I met you, Kouki.”

“Me too, Sei. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case some of you are confused when i told earlier in the story that the necklace was given before the exchange program and the anniversary gift part, i forgot to mention that before Furihata left, it was their anniversary then so that why :)


End file.
